Le jour sans fin
by nardy
Summary: Jack et Teal'c se retrouvent coincés dans la boucle temporelle lors de la mission sur P4X-639.


Disclaimer – La série tv « Stargate SG-1 » appartient à Metro Goldwin Mayer Studios Inc et les autres producteurs et auteurs, de même que les personnages et autres, etc. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Pairing :SG-1 Jack/ Daniel

Rating PG13

Cette fois-ci, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de la série, pour ma part je ne l'ai que peu suivie. J'ai juste adoré cet épisode et j'ai voulu jouer avec.

Pour la genèse de l'Histoire de Daniel et Jack, j'ai fait un mix de ce que j'ai cru comprendre entre le début de la série et le film (Stargate) qui en fait est presque le premier épisode avant la série.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bisoumouchous

_Nardy_

_

* * *

_**Le jour sans fin**

Jack se retrouva assis au mess, devant son bol de céréales.

Cherios multicolores dans sa cuillère.

Face à Daniel en train de râler.

"... en tout cas c'est ce que je pense ! Qu'en dites-vous ? lance-t-il à Jack avec une grimace, et en voyant la réaction atterrée d'O'Neill, il tempéra un peu :

"C'était juste une question.

Jack posa son regard sur le major Carter, elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle aimait bien leurs disputes idiotes. Elle se moquait volontiers, les comparant généralement à un vieux couple.

Mais là, vieux couple ou pas, c'était le vingtième petit déjeuner qu'il prenait avec eux, vingt fois qu'il ne répondait pas à la question de Daniel, vingt fois que Sam avait ce sourire moqueur et brusquement Jack en eut assez.

Il respira profondément, hocha la tête et fit un sourire de circonstance.

La boucle temporelle était telle, que la journée commençait toujours de la même façon et ce n'était que lorsqu'ils changeaient l'ordre des mots et des idées, que l'équipe commençait à les croire, lui et Teal'c.

Autrement dit... Comme l'avait suggéré Daniel dans sa grande sagesse et sa plus grande naïveté encore, il était temps qu'il fasse des conneries. Puisque dans dix heures, la boucle repartirait et effacerait tout.

Et évidemment, embarquer le très sage et impassible Jaffa dans les conneries était plus que tentant.

La tentative de corruption se fit dans le mess, quand Teal'c vint le rejoindre après qu'il ait manqué le briefing de ce matin là, Jack jouait avec les bouteilles de ketchup et de moutarde, dessinant un visage dans une assiette et se forçant à paraître plus cinglé que d'habitude.

La ruse fonctionna à plein, puisqu'il ne lui fallut pas plus que ça pour convaincre son ami de stopper les frais concernant la traduction et la tentative pour stopper la boucle, et le rallier à ses côtés pour passer du bon temps sur la base.

A dire vrai même un Jaffa impassible et patient pouvait commencer à en avoir marre de prendre une porte dans la figure tous les jours depuis presque un mois.

La première rébellion de Jack fut innocente.

Faire du vélo dans les couloirs encombrés de la base lui ayant toujours semblé un truc amusant à faire, c'est ainsi qu'il inaugura l'ère de repos et de bon temps dont il avait envie de profiter.

De plus, avec les missions de SG-1, ses congés avaient eu une tendance à disparaître à l'horizon ces dernières années, donc, toute vacance, même un peu tordue et intra-muros, comme celle-là était la bienvenue.

Bien qu'en fait ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Rien, ni personne ne l'attendait chez lui, il n'était vraiment heureux que dans la cabane près du lac, et même là, dans cette nature qu'il aimait, en train de pêcher, il était trop souvent tout seul pour apprécier la place comme il aurait du.

Alors, il décida que les vacances sur la base allaient être grandioses.

Il y avait ici toutes les personnes qu'il appréciait et il y avait cette boucle temporelle, providentielle, qui effacerait tous les moments embarrassants qui viendraient à se produire. Parce que s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'est que des moments embarrassants, il allait y en avoir.

Une des premières idées qui l'avait effleuré avait été d'embrasser enfin Sam. Il l'avait jouée intelligente, calculant très précisément le moment ou la boucle allait dérailler de nouveau, pour donner sa démission et rouler au major Carter le patin du siècle.

L'expérience avait été suffisamment sympa pour qu'il la retente une seconde fois.

Puis une troisième, mais au bout d'une dizaine de fois ça avait perdu de son attrait et il avait abandonné.

Il s'était encore un matin retrouvé au mess au lieu du briefing et avait vu Teal'c arriver.

Il avait fermé les yeux, il sentait poindre une migraine et n'avait pas envie d'avoir la conversation qui allait venir.

"Comment vas-tu Jack O'Neill ? demanda le Jaffa d'une voix concernée.

"Ca vaaaa... Ca va... répondit Jack en essayant de trouver un peu de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

"Ca va ? Je ne crois pas que ça aille tant que ça, Jack O'Neill, répliqua-t-il en faisant une petite grimace. Il serait peut-être temps de recommencer à travailler avec le Docteur Jackson pour débloquer cette boucle temporelle ?

Jack lui lança un regard intrigué, l'attitude du Jaffa l'étonnait. Il ne s'immisçait jamais dans les affaires des autres et son intérêt envers lui n'était pas normal. Il savait bien évidemment pour Sam, Jack ne s'en était pas caché, puisque la boucle déraillait alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de contrôle de la porte. Donc, le Jaffa avait été là les deux premières fois. Puis il avait, fort sagement, décidé de changer son cours des choses. Se débrouillant pour ne pas être là les huit autres fois.

Mais brusquement cette envie de recommencer à essayer de déchiffrer les symboles, ça, c'était curieux. Et le visage de Teal'c étant toujours impassible, pour savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, ce n'était pas gagné.

Jack haussa un sourcil curieux et hocha la tête. Après tout, même le golf à travers la porte des étoiles ce n'était plus drôle après un certain temps. Teal'c se leva, le laissant réfléchir tranquillement.

Il avait encore huit heures devant lui pour décider. Il savait que son ami suivrait son exemple quelle que soit sa décision.

Vacances éternelles, ou retour à la vie normale. S'ils arrivaient à briser cette satanée boucle. Rien de moins sûr en fait. Puisque Daniel oubliait tout à chaque passage. C'était à eux de travailler et de mémoriser les symboles. Travail de titan.

Jack grogna et ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur la table. Brusquement tout lui paraissait insurmontable.

"Jack ? Ca va ?

La voix de Daniel le fit sursauter. Il croisa le regard confus du scientifique et eut un coup au cœur. Le regard bleu le transperça brusquement et il se leva de sa chaise si vite que la chaise tomba lourdement sur le sol, le bruit attira tous les regards et Jack se sentit rougir. Pas grave. Merci la boucle, dans cinq heures tout le monde aura oublié.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Daniel ?

Jackson haussa les épaules, il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez et son regard fit le tour de la pièce.

"Heu... Je n'en sais rien ? bafouilla-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. C'est Teal'c qui m'a dit que vous étiez là... Il avait l'air de penser que je pourrais vous aider.

"M'aider ? demanda O'Neill avec un froncement de sourcils, mais m'aider à quoi ?

Le scientifique avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je sais pas... Mais il avait l'air sérieux.

"Là. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas, marmonna Jack en secouant la tête. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on termine la traduction, mais j'ai dit qu'on verrait ça demain...

Daniel le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

"Quelle traduction?

"Les symboles.

"Quels symboles?

"Sur P4X-639.

"On est pas encore allés sur P4X-639.

"On est allés sur P4X. On est coincé dans une boucle temporelle. Et...

"Une boucle temporelle ?

L'air complètement incrédule de Daniel fit exploser Jack de nouveau, en un mois et demi, il avait dû expliquer la chose une vingtaine de fois et commençait à saturer.

Il leva les bras au ciel et poussa un grondement frustré.

"Teal'c ! Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?

"Teal'c ? Hun ? Daniel devenait de plus en plus perplexe, il avait l'habitude de voir O'Neill dans des situations étranges, le colonel ayant la fâcheuse habitude d'agir avant de réfléchir. Mais que Teal'c soit impliqué dans un des plans foireux de Jack l'étonnait un peu.

"Vous ça va ! Retournez dans votre labo et bossez sur ces foutues photos. J'en ai ras le bol de ce TRUC ! hurla Jack en faisant demi-tour et en s'enfuyant du mess.

Daniel se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Accablé brusquement.

"Jack... Jack, vous allez me rendre cinglé... murmura-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes, il ferma les yeux et se frotta doucement la base du nez.

Il resta immobile un long moment, les membres du personnel qui passaient lui lançaient des regards curieux, voir Jackson sans son comparse O'Neill était assez rare, plus encore de voir le docteur avec cet air perdu. Fragile.

Jack était parti dans sa chambre, tout en continuant de pester après le Jaffa qui se mêlait de tout.

Il s'allongea sur le lit étroit et regarda le plafond avec intensité.

Il repensa longuement à l'espèce de conversation bizarre qu'il avait eue avec Daniel, le regard gêné du scientifique, son attitude gauche. Plus encore que d'habitude et pourtant le Docteur Jackson était toujours à côté de ses pompes.

La tête dans les étoiles. Loin de la race humaine.

Il y avait eu un tas de fois où ça avait agacé Jack au plus haut point. Mais peu à peu, il en était venu à considérer Daniel comme un ami. Un ami étrange.

Mais un ami tout de même.

Jack ferma les yeux en repensant à Daniel.

Il visualisait le docteur parfaitement, ses cheveux blond presque blanc sous le soleil impitoyable d'Abydos, ce regard bleu de ciel.

Cet air perpétuellement étonné. Étonné de constater qu'il était entouré de gens quand il redescendait sur terre.

Quand il quittait sa stratosphère intellectuelle.

Au cours des années et des missions, son corps s'était transformé. Musclé. Devenu plus militaire et moins scientifique. Il avait acquis les réflexes qui avaient sauvé la vie de ses compagnons quelques fois. Et la sienne par la même occasion.

Malgré tout, il était souvent le petit garçon qui avait trouvé la porte des étoiles.

Avec sa passion et son enthousiasme, toujours prêt à risquer sa vie pour une relique ancienne où un morceau de caillou quelconque.

Une personne qui valait la peine d'être connue.

Et protégée.

Jack soupira, le bras posé sur le visage dans une tentative puérile de faire un peu d'obscurité. Il était presque endormi, son esprit vagabondait, il était dans un état proche de l'hypnose.

Il pensait à Daniel.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Daniel. Ça devenait un peu obsessionnel ce truc.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à Daniel Jackson comme ça.

Autant.

A son regard bleu. A cet air enfantin.

Ses pensées quittèrent le docteur Jackson un instant et revinrent vers Teal'c. Pour quelle raison le Jaffa lui avait envoyé Daniel?

Il avait pourtant bien promis une réponse pour le lendemain, et jamais le Jaffa n'avait fait preuve d'impatience avec lui, sa réaction était plus qu'étrange. Avec un grondement de frustration, il se leva et partit à sa recherche.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui apprit qu'il ne restait plus que deux heures avant la boucle et qu'il avait intérêt à faire vite puisqu'il avait une réponse à donner à Teal'c pour le lendemain.

"Nom de NOM ! gronda-t-il en frappant un des murs du poing. Le mur ne lui en garda pas rigueur. Sa main si.

Il porta son poing à la bouche et s'éloigna en râlant.

Il connaissait la base de Cheyenne Mountain comme sa poche, enfin presque, mais le Jaffa restait introuvable, et Jack commençait à vraiment se faire du souci, il avait abandonné toute dignité et se contentait de parcourir les couloirs en hurlant à tue-tête.

"TEAL'C, RÉPONDEZ-MOI !

Quelques minutes avant la boucle il retrouva son ami dans la salle de contrôle de la porte. Enfin dans la salle de contrôle de la salle de contrôle.

Ouaip.

C'était compliqué, mais de son poste d'observation, il voyait l'équipe de SG-1 en train de parler, Hammond, Carter, les autres techniciens.

Il reconnaissait la scène pour l'avoir interrompue à cet instant précis ces derniers jours. Il vit Daniel arriver et lancer un regard vers Sam et Hammond. Prendre des papiers et s'éloigner un peu, consultant ses notes et lançant des regards par-dessus celle-ci de temps en temps, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

"Quelqu'un Colonel Jack O'Neill, dit Teal'c sans quitter l'écran de contrôle du regard.

"Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoi ? bégaya Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

"Daniel Jackson attend quelqu'un. Il est toujours là, en train d'attendre que le chef de SG-1 arrive. Tous les jours. Dans toutes ces boucles temporelles.

"Qui ? Quoi... Que... bafouilla de nouveau Jack. Pourquoi ?

"Je ne sais pas Jack O'Neill, mais je sais que les boucles qui ont vu ta démission et le baiser au major Carter, ont aussi vu Daniel Jackson devenir étrange.

"Etrange ? Comment ça étrange ? Daniel est toujours étrange Teal'c ! lança Jack à voix basse.

Le Jaffa se tourna vers Jack et secoua la tête.

"Tu devrais peut-être continuer les vacances et savoir pourquoi Daniel Jackson est étrange quand il te voit embrasser le major Carter. Moi je m'occupe de la traduction des glyphes.

Jack était sur le point de demander à Teal'c de plus amples explications quand l'air vibra, l'électricité fusa et...

... Jack se retrouva assis au mess face à Daniel qui râlait et à Sam qui le fixait.

Il lâcha la cuillère de cherios et se leva, grognant un :

"Désolé chuis pressé.

Avant de s'enfuir vers la chambre de Teal'c. Qui bien évidemment était vide.

"Zut ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Jack ferma les yeux un instant et s'adossa au mur. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et se remit à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit le Jaffa lors de la précédente boucle.

Qu'il lui fallait s'occuper de Daniel pendant que lui s'occuperait des symboles.

"D'accord ! D'accord... J'y vais, marmonna Jack d'un air défait.

Il se rendit dans les quartiers de Daniel, constata qu'il n'était pas dans le labo, puisque le Jaffa s'y trouvait. Et se dirigea vers la chambre du Docteur. Il frappa légèrement deux fois, se sentant très stupide de se trouver là.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Daniel complètement pris au dépourvu.

"Jack ? Que faites-vous ici ? Il y a un problème ? demanda le jeune scientifique en rougissant légèrement. Il repoussa ses lunettes d'un doigt nerveux.

"Nooon... J'ai juste besoin de vous parler, répondit Jack en s'appuyant négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Oh... Entrez... dit Daniel en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Jack.

Le colonel entra et fit le tour des lieux lentement, toutes les surfaces étaient occupées par des livres et des notes, quelques pierres probablement inestimables. Des artefacts inconnus.

La pièce était à l'image de son propriétaire : simple, innocente et dans le même temps complètement mystérieuse.

La chambre type d'un archéologue, voyageur des étoiles.

Daniel retenait son souffle pendant qu'O'Neill parcourait la pièce. L'intrusion du Colonel dans son sanctuaire le rendait fébrile. Il était pourtant habitué au sans-gêne du militaire, mais là, sa démarche le dérangeait.

Jack sentait le regard de Jackson sur lui, mais essayait de ne pas en tenir compte, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne le devait qu'à l'insistance du Jaffa et ça le fichait en pétard de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était censé trouver.

Daniel avait enlevé ses lunettes machinalement et les essuyait avec le bord de son tee-shirt. Révélant une bande de peau bronzée entre celui-ci et la ceinture de son pantalon.

Inconsciemment Jack posa son regard sur les mains de l'Archéologue, puis descendit de quelques centimètres et s'arrêta sur la vue en question. Les abdos se contractèrent quand Daniel se rendit compte du regard sur lui. Se crispant dans la seconde. Le tee-shirt recouvrit immédiatement le ventre bronzé et Jack, surpris releva la tête, et prit pleinement conscience de la gêne de Daniel.

Le jeune scientifique était devenu pivoine et son regard était fixe, il retenait son souffle et Jack dû agiter la main devant son visage pour qu'il sorte de sa transe.

"Daniel ! Daniel ! Ho, ça va ?

"Je... Je... ça va... bafouilla Daniel en faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de Jack.

Mais instinctivement celui-ci fit un pas en avant, restant dans la zone d'espace personnel du jeune homme.

Daniel heurta la porte dont il ne s'était pas éloigné et brusquement Jack se trouva presque nez à nez avec lui. Son regard plongea de nouveau dans le regard bleu. Avec une certaine surprise il constata que le bleu avait presque disparu, les pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu'on ne voyait plus qu'un fin cercle bleu pâle.

Qui disparut complètement quand Daniel ferma les yeux. Le souffle toujours aussi court.

La présence de Jack presque contre lui le rendait fou. Il en avait eu envie si souvent, qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire à la situation. Et insensiblement il se laissa aller, avançant légèrement la tête, prêt à...

"Daniel? Vous êtes là?

La voix de Sam rompit le charme et Jack se trouva propulsé à travers la chambre, poussé par un Daniel paniqué par ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

"Daniel ? Daniel ! gronda Jack quand il se retrouva seul dans la chambre une seconde à peine plus tard.

"Désolé !

Jack soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, il leva les bras au ciel et secoua la tête.

"Teal'c... Qu'est ce que je dois trouver ? C'est infernal ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois trouver, c'est énervant ! TEAL'C !

De frustration Jack bouscula une pile de bouquins, qui s'écroula avec un à propos déconcertant.

Obligeant le colonel à les ramasser et à les remettre en place.

Une photo s'était échappé, glissant presque sous le lit, Jack se mit à quatre pattes pour la récupérer et jeta un regard dessus avant de la reposer sur le bureau. Et s'arrêta net.

C'était une photo de lui.

Une des rares photos où il n'avait pas l'air complètement stupide. Il avait même l'air d'apprécier le moment présent.

Il souriait à l'objectif, il était en tenue militaire de désert, camouflé sable. Il eut la sensation qu'il s'agissait de la mission sur Abydos.

Celle où il avait récupéré Daniel. Il se demanda qui avait pris cette photo.

Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir que qui que ce soit fut venu sur Abydos avec un appareil photo. Il n'avait jamais vu la moindre photo de leur mission sur cette planète.

La curiosité l'emporta et il fouilla sommairement le bureau sur lequel était posée la pile de livres, une pochette bleue attira son attention.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, un peu inquiet à l'idée que Daniel puisse revenir et le trouver en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. Puis d'une main décidée, il ouvrit la pochette. Il y avait une douzaine de clichés.

De lui.

Encore.

Il reconnut toutes les missions. Des pluies diluviennes d'une forêt tropicale aux étendues inconnues de glace.

Et lui.

Toujours lui.

Avec ce sourire qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir.

Envers qui ?

Qui le prenait en photo et donnait celles-ci à Daniel ?

Jack fit les quelques pas nécessaires et s'assit sur le lit du Docteur Jackson. Regardant encore et toujours les photos. Essayant de trouver qui était la personne à qui il adressait ces sourires.

Sam ?

Mais même en pensant au major Carter, même après avoir enfin réalisé son fantasme et l'avoir embrassée, il était loin d'être persuadé que c'était elle qui le rendait si heureux.

La preuve. Il avait arrêté son jeu.

La seule personne au sein de SG-1 avec qui il était bien, c'était Daniel et Jack ne se souvenait pas avoir affiché aussi clairement qu'il était heureux quand le scientifique était là.

Avec un soupir désolé, O'Neill s'étendit sur le lit de Daniel, croisa les bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Il n'était pas très fort quand il s'agissait de réfléchir à ses propres sentiments et encore moins en ce qui concernait ceux des autres, mais là il avait la certitude qu'il devait faire un effort.

Il essaya de se souvenir.

De se souvenir de la première fois sur Abydos. Quand il avait revu Daniel. L'homme du désert. Avec ses longues robes et ce chèche qui lui couvrait le visage.

Son regard bleu.

L'éclair qui avait scellé le destin.

Sa joie d'avoir retrouvé le scientifique. Un peu trop enthousiaste. Un peu trop heureux de revoir cet homme-là.

Daniel avait souri lui aussi.

Il avait tout quitté pour suivre Jack, quelles qu'en aient été les raisons. Il l'avait suivi.

O'N'eill se releva d'un bond, ça venait de le frapper, Daniel l'avait suivi.

Daniel avait été là depuis ces dernières années.

Il ne le quittait pas.

Il faisait la même chose que lui :ignorant les vacances, restant à la base à chaque fois que Jack y restait. Il était toujours là. Près de lui. Pour lui.

La porte se rouvrit et le Docteur Jackson rentra dans sa chambre lentement, nullement surpris de trouver Jack encore là.

Les photos sur le lit.

Daniel referma la porte et s'y adossa de nouveau. Baissant les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de Jack.

"Ca fait longtemps ? demanda Jack d'une voix très calme.

Daniel haussa les épaules.

"Depuis la porte des étoiles.

O'Neill prit la réponse comme une gifle.

"Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

Un petit rire s'éleva.

"Et comment j'aurais pu te dire ça ? demanda Daniel en tutoyant Jack pour la première fois. Levant son regard bleu de ciel pour le perdre dans les yeux bruns d'O'Neill.

"Comment aurais-je pu te dire que j'étais attiré par toi? Dans cette malédiction lors de l'ouverture de la porte. Tu étais froid, dur et infiniment malheureux. Je n'avais pas une chance. La douleur qui te protégeait des autres t'entourait comme un bouclier.

"C'est pour ça que tu es resté.

Daniel hocha la tête. La conversation était irréaliste.

Le Jack O'Neill qu'il avait retrouvé sur Abydos n'était pas le même que celui qui avait ouvert la porte avec lui. Il en était tombé amoureux. Fou amoureux.

Il avait fuit la planète de sable quand Jack le lui avait demandé, il avait eu de la peine pour Sha're, mais n'avait pas vu d'autre solution. Jack était son âme sœur, il le savait. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux mais il devait rester auprès de lui.

"C'est pour moi que tu as tout quitté ? demanda Jack. Il avait besoin de cette confirmation. Il était si peu sûr de lui qu'il fallait que Daniel soit certain pour deux.

Daniel acquiesça de nouveau.

"Deux fois. Tu as tout quitté deux fois pour moi ?

"Techniquement, une fois à cause de toi et une fois pour toi, dit Daniel avec un sourire confus en baissant les yeux de nouveau.

"Daniel.

La voix était si proche que Jackson sursauta légèrement, Jack était à quelques centimètres de lui. D'une main hésitante, il glissa ses doigts sous le menton de Daniel, relevant son visage vers le sien.

"Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais Daniel, murmura Jack en se rapprochant encore un peu.

Daniel avança sa main et la posa sur la poitrine de Jack. Le battement de son cœur résonnant sous sa main.

"Tu fais ça très bien.

Le baiser fut très doux et très innocent. Mais Jack sut ce qui avait manqué dans les dix baisers avec Sam.

Cette petite étincelle. Cette sensation de faire des montagnes russes sans bouger de place. Ce creux dans l'estomac.

Et quand le baiser s'enhardit, Jack se laissa guider par la certitude que Daniel savait ce qu'il faisait.

Et l'éclair qui fusa le laissa pantelant et

... Devant un bol de cherios

Face à Daniel en train de râler.

"... en tout cas c'est ce que je pense ! Qu'en dites-vous ? lance-t-il à Jack avec une grimace, et en voyant la réaction atterrée d'O'Neill, il tempéra un peu :

"C'était juste une question.

Jack, pour la centième fois lança un regard dégoûté à ses céréales, il posa sa cuillère lentement et se leva sans quitter Daniel du regard.

"Docteur Jackson. Faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Venez.

"Mais et le briefing ?

"Demain.

Et sans plus hésiter que les vingt fois précédentes, Daniel se leva, lança un regard d'excuses à Sam et suivit Jack.

Comme les vingt fois précédentes, Jack entraîna l'archéologue dans son labo, rejoignant Teal'c qui travaillait aux traductions.

"Teal'c?

"Encore quelques boucles Jack O'Neill. J'ai presque terminé.

"De quoi ? demanda Daniel complètement perdu.

"Rien. Le retour à la normale. J'aurais jamais pensé que les vacances me pèseraient autant, gronda Jack en plaquant Daniel contre le mur et en lui volant un baiser.

"Jack ! bégaya-t-il en essayant d'échapper à la poigne du militaire.

"Pas bouger Daniel. J'ai deux-trois trucs à t'expliquer, marmonna Jack.

"Jack O'Neill. Tu devrais emmener le docteur Jackson ailleurs, tu sais bien que la dernière fois vous avez fait tomber le tableau et j'ai passé une heure à retrier toutes les traductions.

"C'est vrai Teal'c. Excuses-nous. Daniel et moi avons une dizaine d'heures assez chargées, approuva Jack en prenant un Daniel médusé par la main avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre, verrouiller sa porte et se jeter sur lui.

Ce premier baiser était celui que Jack préférait.

Dans les divers scénarios qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières semaines, c'était celui-là qui avait sa préférence.

Avec le regard innocent de Daniel qui basculait en quelques secondes, qui sans comprendre pourquoi, se laissait aller à cette étreinte qui le consumait depuis si longtemps.

Avec l'effleurement de leurs corps qui menaient à une autre étreinte, plus intime et pourtant si sage encore. Jack refusant de passer à l'acte avec un Daniel qui ne saurait plus rien dans quelques heures.

Avec la certitude que la boucle terminée, il aurait la vie dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Le regard si bleu posé sur lui, le sourire lumineux qui l'accompagnait.

_Le bonheur._

_

* * *

_

_Bisouxmouchous_

_San  
_


End file.
